


Babysitting

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Derek walks out of the shower to find Stiles with a baby.





	

“Stiles, what is that,” Derek asked looking at the pink blanket in Stiles arms.  
“It’s a baby,” Stiles replied rolling his eyes. “I know that you’re a werewolf who doesn’t get out much but surely you must know what a baby looks like.”  
Derek glared at him before sitting beside him on their couch. “And where did you get that baby?”  
“Oh, Coach asked me to babysit for him. For some reason he couldn’t find another person to babysit so it was either me or Greenberg and well, yeah. I’m a much better candidate than Greenberg so yeah. He may or may not have offered me money and extra credit points for watching her. I hope you don’t mind. I just couldn’t say no.” Stiles looked at Derek who wiped the glare off his face.  
“I suppose it won’t be bad to have another child in the house,” Derek teased.  
Stiles cheeks turned a cherry red. “I am 20 years old thank you very much. I am far from being a child!”  
“You act like it sometimes,” Derek teased as he slid an arm around his boyfriend.  
Stiles nudged him. “Shush. You’ll wake her up.”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Harley. Is it bad that I think its hilarious that Coach has a child. I do feel sorry for this little angel and am thankful she doesn’t have any of his looks.”  
Derek laughed and stared at the little pink baby wrapped up in the pink blanket. Stiles watched Derek watch Harley. “Do you want to hold her?”  
Derek’s eyes widened. “I don’t know. I don’t want to scare her with my werewolfness.”  
“Come on sourwolf. She won’t be hurt or scared. Although you can be pretty scary sometimes.”  
Derek flipped him off before carefully accepting Harley in his arms. A smile instantly formed on his lips as he held the baby. “Maybe these aren’t so bad after all.”  
“Aww, Derek, you look really hot while holding a baby. I have to get a picture of this once in a lifetime event!” Stiles ran to grab his phone off the kitchen counter and took a picture of Derek scowling.  
“Is that necessary?”  
“Yes. Come on. Show me that smile that I love so much.”  
Derek rolled his eyes and smiled for a picture. “Would you like to have a child someday? I mean after I’m finished with college and get a job and everything?”  
Derek shrugged and stared at the sleeping baby. “I don’t know. We could. I’m not ready for one now though.”  
Stiles laughed. “Yeah, I’m not either. Just consider someday.”  
“Someday,” Derek agreed with a smile. Shortly afterwords, she woke up and began crying. Derek freaked out so Stiles took her and told him that she needed a diaper change.  
“I don’t suppose you want to do that for me do you,” Stiles asked hopeful.  
“You’re the one who agreed to babysit,” Derek replied kissing Stiles cheek. “Sorry not sorry.”  
“Jerk wolf.”  
Derek laughed and recorded a video of Stiles trying to calm Harley down while changing her diaper. “This is gold.”  
“You better not send that to anyone!”  
“Oh I posted it on facebook. Your dad just commented on it. Haha.”  
“What did my dad say,” Stiles asked going to wash his hands.   
“He thinks that’s hilarious and it brings back memories of when he had to change your diapers. He said it is about time to pull out the old baby pictures again. I’d love to see those.”  
“No,” Stiles told him picking up the baby. “You don’t get to look at my embarrassing baby pictures.”  
“You can’t stop me. I am going to go visit your father while you babysit. Have fun.” Stiles shouted obscene things as Derek prepared to go.  
“Should I tell Coach the type of things you yelled in front of his baby,” Derek teased.  
“You suck. You’re not going to get sex for a week. I am going to go sleep at Scott’s place.”  
Derek shrugged. “I spent a lot of time not having sex before you and I were together. I think I can survive a week.” Derek took off in his car.   
Stiles glared at him until his car left and began talking to Harley. “Don’t ever fall in love. Sometimes your lover can turn out to be horrible and mean. Withholding sex is always a good form of punishment.” The baby blinked at him. Stiles smiled and kissed the top of her head. “You’re not so bad. I hope you don’t get many of Coach’s qualities.”  
At 7, Coach Finstock came to pick up his child. “How did it go Stilinksi?”  
“Very well. I had a lot of fun. Its hard to believe such a sweet angel came from someone like you,” Stiles teased.  
“Very funny!” Coach took his daughter in his arms and kissed her. After he put her in her carseat, he paid Stiles. “Thanks for helping me out today.”  
“No problem Coach. Anytime. Seriously. I enjoyed it.”  
“Good.”  
Derek arrived with a box which made Stiles slightly uneasy. “Hey Coach. See you later.” Derek walked in. Stiles joined him a minute later.  
“And what is that you have there,” Stiles asked heart racing.  
“Your father made me copies of your most embarrassing baby pictures. I thought I would bring them here and remind you of some of your most embarrassing times!”  
Stiles scowled and made good on his promise to not have sex with him for a week.


End file.
